Oh! My Days!
by V-San
Summary: It’s July the 8th, 2012. One day before the planned rescue of Rise Kujikawa from her prison inside the TV, and Kanji is having the distinct feeling that he’s lived this day before. Mild spoilers for July


_Oh! My Days!_

"Hey Sempai, d'ya get the feeling that we've had this conversation already?"

In truth, Kanji had only been friends with the interesting group of second year students at Yasogami High for little over a month, so he had grown used to the blank looks that often accompanied his statements. This time though, he felt like he'd seen the exact expressions before. Not just similar ones in similar situations, but the very same looks.

"Dude, what the heck are you talking about?" Yosuke blurted out after a moment.

Kanji couldn't figure out a way to explain it without sounding stupid, but it was a feeling that he'd had all day. It was a nagging sensation in the back of his head that was telling him that something wasn't right.

He'd spent most of the morning trying to figure out what was bothering him so much, before finally giving up and heading towards Junes where the rest of the Team was meeting. It was only after stopping along the way at the Shiroku Store to pick up a can of tea, that the feeling finally became clear. He'd done these things before, in this exact order, in these exact ways, on this exact day.

At first, he'd dismissed it as being a familiarity with a routine, head out, buy a drink, and feed some cats or whatever. But then it occurred to him that meeting several other teens at a local superstore to discuss rescuing a girl from a magical land inside a TV was beyond the routine of even the biggest nutballs.

The odd sense of extreme Déjà vu had pervaded throughout the meeting. Things like a lame joke that Chie had told them, Souji dropping half a bowl of noodles on the floor, Officer Adachi passing by and saying hello, they were all preceded by the feeling that these events as they were, should be happening _now._

"Ah, just forget it." Kanji sighed, knowing instinctively that whatever he tried to explain would be laughed off.

Souji's gaze lingered for a moment longer on Kanji, before he turned back to addressing the group in general.

"I'm pretty sure that we'll have to face Rise's Shadow, since that's been a pretty common theme with the Midnight Channel so far. Since we've already seen an Ice element from Chie's Shadow, I doubt we'll be seeing more any time soon. Yukiko, can you take up a position as healer for the time being?" he asked, turning to Kanji once Yukiko had nodded her consent.

"Kanji, can you take Chie's place at the front? You could use the experience and we need a few physical fighters since we're low on SP restoring items at the moment."

The feeling arose once more, telling him to refuse, walk away, even to point out the flaws in Souji's plan, almost shouting at him that under no circumstances should the Team attempt to confront Shadow Rise as they were now.

Souji though, taking Kanji's silence as confirmation, stood up abruptly and began to make his way towards the electronics department.

"Let's go then," he said, "and just stick to the plan. We'll be sure to win this time."

As he stood to follow, dread that he still couldn't quite place beginning to settle into his heart, Kanji noticed for the first time the tired slump of their leader's shoulders. From behind, Souji Seta looked like a man who had fought too many lost battles.

At that moment, Chie's hand landed on Kanji's shoulder, startling him slightly in his now agitated state. Turning to her, he was surprised at the look of almost sympathetic understanding etched onto her face.

"You know," she said wistfully, "I feel like I've heard this in so many ways before already and it's always the same. No matter how many times we fight this battle, he's never prepared for the second Shadow."

* * *

_AN. It's been too long since I've written a nice little P4 standalone, but any college student can vouch for me when I say that A-levels are a certified free time killer._

_Hope you liked it~_


End file.
